Receptacles for dispensing elongated articles are generally known in which a tab or arm is depressed by a user so as to dispense a single elongated article such as a drinking straw. Dispensers are also known in which a pivotally mounted member carries a single article from inside the dispenser to the outside. An example of such a dispenser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,130, which patent is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. An example of a similar dispenser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,867, and other examples of apparatus for dispensing such elongated articles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 592,105, 1,229,982, 1,676,109, 1,678,355, 1,773,329, 2,310,933, and 3,412,896. A manufacturing and assembly difficulty that is often encountered with such dispensers is that they tend to employ moving parts located within an overall bin or container. When the articles to be dispensed are relatively small, such as conventional drinking straws, assembly can be cramped, difficult, and time-consuming. Similarly, repair of broken dispensers may be hampered by inaccessibility of the moving parts. Generally it is necessary that such dispensers be of relatively low cost in order to be able to compete with the use of open bins and comparable alternative ways of presenting drinking straws and the like to users. Consequently, efficient and easy manufacture and repair is of heightened importance.